former friend?
by fufuXOXO
Summary: apakah dalam hidup ini ada yang namanya "mantan sahabat?" tentu ada. namun, ada beberapa pandangan yang berbeda jika seseorang membaca frasa tersebut. begitu juga dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. bagaimanakah pandangan terakhir mereka tentang "sahabat". simaklah cerita (gak jelas) ini.


Negeri ginseng. Yah, negeri ginseng alias negara Korea Selatan. Negeri sejuta artis. Penimbul Hallyu wave di seluruh dunia. Negeri sejuta musisi. Dan negeri sejuta drama romantisnya.

Dengan pesatnya dunia seni di negara ini, tak ayal lagi jika banyak sekolah-sekolah seni baik yang negeri maupun swasta bertebaran hingga pelosok desa. Dengan _iming-iming_ menjadi trainee di beberapa label perusahaan, sekolah seni berhasil _menggaet_ siswa-siswi yang bercita-cita menjadi bintang idola.

Hal ini berdampak kepada bidang ilmu lainnya. Seni berhasil menaruh Ilmu Eksakta dan Ilmu Sosial berada di ranking bawah.

Jika dilihat secara nyata, sekolah seni akan jauh lebih banyak jumlahnya dibanding sekolah Eksakta ataupun sekolah Sosial. Bahkan, di sekolah yang multi ilmu pun juga terdapat banyak kelas untuk ilmu seni, sedang ilmu Eksakta dan Sosial hanya berjumlah sekitar dua sampai tiga kelas saja.

Pesona artis berhasil membuat remaja korea menjadi haus akan kepopularitasan. Mereka rela membayar mahal demi masuk sekolah seni favorit atau masuk kelas seni yang tentunya favorit juga.

Gyeonggi-do High School.

Sebuah sekolah negeri yang memiliki tiga tingkatan kelas. Yang pertama adalah kelas 1, sebagai kelas ilmu campuran, dimana seluruh siswa-siswi baru akan mempelajari disiplin ilmu Seni, ilmu Eksak, dan ilmu Sosial. Kenapa kelas ini mencampur semua disiplin ilmu? Karena hal ini dimaksudkan agar mereka dapat memilih bidang ilmu apa yang cocok dengan mereka dan berlanjut untuk kelas berikutnya. Berlanjut ke kelas 2 dan kelas 3, di kelas ini sudah terjadi penjurusan untuk masing-masing disiplin ilmu, misalnya 2-seni,2-eksak, ataupun 2-sosial.

Bukan,

Bukan sekolah ini yang menarik dalam cerita kali ini. Namun dua orang namja yang akan membuat menarik cerita ini.

Dua orang sahabat yang saling sayang-menyayangi satu dengan lainnya –sebagai sahabat tentunya-.

Namun, karena sebuah perbedaan mereka..

.

.

Berpisah.

Namun dengan perbedaan tersebut mereka akan saling memahami apa arti sebuah perbedaan. Dan akan saling sayang-menyayangi satu sama lainnya.

Tapi, tidak dalam konteks 'sahabat'.

Melainkan.

.

.

.sebagai sesama insan Tuhan.

Insan Tuhan yang bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

#

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dua orang unik.

Saling melengkapi satu dengan lainnya. Yang satu tinggi dan satunya lagi pendek. Yang satu happy virus dan yang satu lagi mood maker.

Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

Walaupun mereka bukanlah tetangga. Karena pada kenyataannya rumah mereka terpaut beberapa blok -5 blok tepatnya-.

Mereka sahabat.

Namun bukan sahabat dari kecil. Karena pada kenyataanya mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat kenaikan kelas dua junior high school. Satu tahun mereka habiskan untuk mengenal, beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang kontradiksi satu sama lain, berbagi cerita dan pengalaman dan lain-lain. Dan satu tahun lagi untuk menuju jenjang persahabatan. Persahabatan yang unik. Contoh yang nyata atas keunikan mereka adalah kelas mereka yang diliputi aura keceriaan setiap harinya. Tingkah konyol dan _guyonan_ mereka berhasil memberi kelas mereka sebagai kelas paling ceria.

Syarat menjadi seorang sahabat bukanlah berapa lama kalian bersama, namun seberapa faham kalian dengan karakter sahabatmu, seberapa besar kau bisa memaklumi kekurangan-kekurangan sahabatmu dan seberapa besar kasih sayang kalian terhadap sahabatmu.

Tentunya setiap orang mempunyai pandangan tersendiri tentang 'apa itu sahabat'. Namun secara garis besar sahabat harus memenuhi tiga syarat tersebut.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita ke toko bibi Jung!"

Suara baekhyun menggetarkan dinding rumah chanyeol. Apa baekhyun tak takut dimarahi oleh appa dan eomma chanyeol? Tenang, jam segini -17.00- appa dan eomma chanyeol belum pulang dari kantor.

Selamat kau baekhyun.

"aishh dasar cerewet! Aku mau tidur Baek! Apa kau tak lelah di MOS (masa orientasi siswa) seharian hah?! Aku ngantuk"

Ucap chanyeol dari beranda lantai dua rumahnya.

Yah mereka berdua adalah siswa baru Gyeonggi-do High School. Yang tentu akan sangat repot sekali dengan kegiatan orientasi. Harus beli ini beli itu pakai ini pakai itu dan bla bla bla. Terlebih ber-urusan dengan Sunbaenim yang bukannya terkesan mendidik malah terkesan sebagai ajang balas dendam. Heii bukankah itu hal wajar? Bukankah para sunbaenim itu juga pernah dilakukan sama ketika mereka menjadi siswa baru? Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa didunia pendidikan. Bukan begitu?

"aishh jinjja anak ini! APA KAU TAK MAU MEMBELI BAHAN UNTUK ORIENTASI BESOK HAH! Kau ini pemalas banget sih! Kita belum beli buah pir merah Yeol!. Belum beli pita, pocari sweat 2 litter dan heii kita bahkan belum buat topi dari koran CHANYEOL!"

"hhmmmm... AHA! Aku ada EDI baek!"

"dasar bodoh! IDE YEOL IDE"

"_Sak karepmu lah_... bagaimana kalau kau ke toko bibi Jung terus aku titip. Hmmm bagaimana?"

Anak ini kalau tidak dijewer sifat malasnya tak akan hilang. Batin baekhyun. Sebuah edi oops ide jahil masuk ke relung pikiran baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya tak _menggubris_ permintaan Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kayu Cendana besar berwarna putih didepan baekhyun. Pintu rumah Chanyeol.

'Semoga tidak dikunci.'

Cklekkk.

"ehhh puji Tuhan. Aku kira di kunci. Dasar anak ceroboh"

Dengan langkah besar-besar dan muka _bersungut-sungut, _ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar chanyeol berada. Ia tak perlu bertanya kepada pembantu rumah megah ini. Karena ia sudah hafal betul peta rumah chanyeol.

'CHANYEOL'S ROOM'

Siap-siap kau ya. Kupingmu akan bertambah lebar Yoda hahahaha.

Cklekk

BBAAAAA!

BRUKK

"awwww sakitttt. Dasar kuping alien! Sakit tau!"

Baekhyun merintih sambil mengusap bokong perawannya karena mencium lantai marmer rumah chanyeol. Ohh gagal sudah rencana mari-jewer-kuping-alien.

Chanyeol mengagetkan baekhyun.

Dan berakhir dengan baekhyun terjungkal ke bawah.

"hahahahaha syukurinn, syukurin. Itulah akibatnya niat anak jahil. Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu nak."

Ucap chanyeol menirukan bapa pendeta dengan menggerakkan tangannya membentuk salib.

"aishh setidaknya bantu aku sih. Dasar kuping alien! Nanti kalo keperawananku pecah gimana! Oopps maksudku bokongku berdarah hehehe"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

Ia membantu baekhyun berdiri.

Dan.

Ia mendekat ke arah baekhyun. Ia bersiap akan membisikkan sesuatu. Baekhyun tersentak. Tapi kakinya tak bisa mundur.

"tenang Baek. Kau tetap akan _berdarah_ kalau aku _memasukimu_"

DUK

"aawww appo, kakiku!"

Chanyeol terjatuh karena tiba-tiba baekhyun menendang kaki jangkungnya.

"itulah hukuman untuk anak muda yang mesum seperitmu. Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu nak"

Tiru baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya membentuk tanda salib pula.

TBC (TUBERKULOSIS HAHAHA)

Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh

Shalom alaichem bisekh yeshua ha' mesiah

Salem alaixyem

Shalmlekhon

Saya author baru nih.

Sebenernya gk baru sih, krn udh lama pny akun Ffn, Cuma bru kali ini coba2 bikin FF. Maaf ya jka msh labil. Oohhh bwt author yg udh mahir bwt FF mohon bantuannya ya.

Review sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
